The specification relates to determining a location of a vehicle using millimeter wave narrow beamforming.
Some driving functions require location data that describes the precise position of a vehicle. The level of precision required may be lane level accuracy, i.e., accurate to within 3.7 meters or less of the actual position of the vehicle. Examples of driving functions that require lane level accuracy include: certain safety warnings; and autonomous driving. State of the art global positioning systems (herein “GPS”) are only accurate to within ten meters of the actual position of the vehicle in challenged environments such as urban street canyons. As a result, GPS is unable to provide location data for vehicles that is sufficiently accurate to enable driving functions that require lane level accuracy.